Inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media. Some of the reasons include low printer noise, variable content recording, capability of high speed recording, and multi-color recording. These advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. As the popularity of inkjet printing increases, the types of use also increase, providing a demand for improved inkjet ink printing systems.